Disturbia not a song fic
by Broken2Pieces
Summary: Yuna's disappeared,and a strange message alerts the others, but the sick game he forces them into may be more than any friend could take. they must push through there limits to save their friend. rated T. please review!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own FFX.

She had to sense he was watching her. She had become nervous, Jittery. He watched as she doubled her speed, her eyes searching all around her. _That's right, _He thought to himself, pushing a shock of long blonde hair out of his eyes, _be afraid. I'm about to rock your world, baby._ He chuckled to himself, and watched as she whirled around.

"who's there?" She asked, her voice wavering.

_Your punisher, _he thought to himself. Yes, he would prolong his retribution. This island princess was going to have the time of her life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

She was scared. She could hear the stranger laughing at her, but her feet refused to allow her escape. She watched with huge eyes as the shadow walked near, stopping inches from her.

"W-who are you?" She asked, wishing her terrified eyes could see in the dark.

"Yuna of Besaid." The gravelly voice said.

It was not a question. Yuna could only stare. "Do I know you?" she asked. Suddenly the shadow moved. She felt something smack her head, then bright lights, then nothing at all.


	2. Chapter 2

"Any Luck?" Lulu asked as her husband, Wakka walked through the flap that poised as a door. She looked into his tired, worried eyes; He seemed to have aged overnight. "What did you find?" She asked, instantly recognizing her husband's tells. Wakka held up a small, braided piece of material.

"Tidus found this," he replied. Lulu gave a small gasp at the object.

"It could be anybody's," she said, "A lot of people started wearing them when Yuna defeated sin.

Wakka let his gaze fall back to the unmistakable item. "It's her's, Lu." Wakka said quietly, "Yuna was the only one here with it."

Lulu looked again, then slowly took the braided material from Wakka's trembling hand. She watched as brown hair fell toward the ground.

"Who would do such a thing?' Lulu asked, "Who would want to snatch Yuna?"

"We don't know if she was snatched" Wakka said, "Maybe she cut it off, you know, got tired of it, ya?"

"Don't be foolish!" Lulu snapped, "We both know that would be the only reason she didn't come whom last night. Rikku already talked to Kimari, and she had no plans to go see him. Even if she did, she would have told us."

"I know," Wakka said, "I just don't want to believe it. Why would somebody take Yuna?" I told her not to walk around at night alone!"

"It's not her fault, wakka. Nothing like this has ever happened here." Lulu said.

"What about that incident in Luca?" Wakka asked, "They found her dead!"

"That was over twenty years ago" Lulu replied, we were barely toddlers."

"What if he's come back?" Wakka asked, "He'd better not hurt her! If he does, I'll kill him!"

"Me too," Lulu said as she embraced Wakka, "I miss her too. I'm scared, but we won't find her standing here. We need to go check in with the others."

"Yeah," Wakka said quietly into Lulu's ear, "I left Tidus down at the beach. He said he'd meet us at the Crusader's Lodge."

For a second they just stood there as one, feeling as if they'd lost a child.


	3. Chapter 3

Rikku paced back and forward around the lodge. She and Luzzu had been searching together and now waited for the others.

"Sit down, Rikku," Luzzu said calmly, "Your not going to help by walking a whole in the floor."

"How can you just sit there?" Rikku demanded, "My cousin is missing! She's been kidnapped! Don't tell me to calm down!" She said "calm down" in a mocking tone, which Luzzu ignored.

"I was simply making a point that there is no point in wasting your energy."

"Speaking of Wasted Energy," Rikku replied, "Where the hell are Tidus, Wakka, and Lulu? Why can't they hurry?"

"Maybe because Lulu is four months pregnant? And maybe because Tidus is coming from the beach? Oh, and lack of sleep may slow them down too."

Rikku glared at Luzzu, wondering if she could kill him before he knew what hit him.

"Hay guys, any luck?" a voice interrupted her thoughts. She whirled around to see Wakka, Lulu, and Tidus enter the room.

"No, you?" Luzzu asked. The three friends exchanged a quick glance.

"What?" Rikku asked.

"Rikku…" Lulu began.

"What?" she interrupted, "you found something? Tell me!" She screamed. Slowly Wakka pulled out Yuna's hair accessory.

"It doesn't mean anything bad happened." Tidus said as they watched the shock appear on Rikku's face.

"No…"she said, "No! what is this psycho doing?" She collapsed, her tears, screams, and cries mixing into undecipherable words.

"It's all going to be alright, Rikku." Tidus said as he comforted the now sixteen-year-old.

"No, it's not," she sobbed, "he wanted us to find this. He's teasing us, and he's not bringing her back!"

"Maybe he'll send a ransom note." Luzzu said.

"Or maybe he'll send us Yuna's body!" Rikku shot back.

"Stop it!" Lulu said, "Rikku, there will be no thinking like that. We will find yuna."

"yes, we will.," Tidus said, I promise we will, then I'll make whoever took her pay!"

* * *

All Yuna could think about when she came to was that she had a headache. Then, like a flood, everything came rushing back to her. She had been kidnapped. She tried to move, but quickly found herself stuck, her hands tied behind her. The dizziness and nausea at her sudden movements quickly let her knew she wouldn't have been able to move is she could. Slowly she let her eyes take in her surroundings. The room was pitch black. She guessed she was in a room of some sort, and judging by the drafts of air, it had to be some kind of warehouse or ruin of some sort. Suddenly the room was filled with light causing pain to explode up her spine and hit her head like a bell. She threw up, the bile spraying all over her shirt, her legs.

"Auh, the princess soil herself?" a voice squawked.

Yuna whipped her head around, Another mistake. After the stars cleared, she slowly turned her head to the origin of the voice. Her eyes came to rest on a speaker over to her right and attacked to the corner of a stone wall. _Must be in a ruin,_ she thought, _Zanerken, maybe?_

"I'd say clean yourself up, but you seemed a little tied up at the second."

She listened as he began laughing insanely as if he made a joke. "Who are you? And what do you want with me?" Yuna demanded as loud as her head would allow.

"Me?" he asked innocently, never mind who I be. You should be more worried with what I'm going to do with you."

"What are you going to do with me?" She asked. She would not let this man scare her.

"That depends on your friends." He said quietly, almost darkly, "That would depend on how much they love you."

"I don't understand!" Yuna cried. Forget not letting him scare her.

"You will," he said, "Now, you sleep."

With that she heard the speaker shut off and she was again plunged into darkness. Then there came a hissing sound. _gas,_ she thought vaguely as soon as the scent hit her nostrils, then returned to darkness once again.


	4. Chapter 4

The phone awoke him from a sound sleep. "Hello?" he asked groggily. Breathing answered him. "Hello?" he asked again, now awake.

"Tidus…" a gravelly voice answered.

"Who is this?" Tidus demanded.

"Tidus…" the voice said again, "this is Yuna."

"What kind of sick joke is this?" Tidus snapped, "this isn't Yuna! Who the hell-

"oh, so sorry." the voice interrupted, "I meant to say this is Yuna's capturer."

"what have you done with her, you bastard?" Tidus seethed.

"Oh, she's fine. For now. Do exactly what I say if you ever want to see her alive again. Oh, and don't tell anyone about this call. The others will be summoned. You don't want Yuna's disappearance leaking out to the people, do you? They all think Yuna's on vacation, don't they?"

"How do you know that?" Tidus asked.

The voice laughed, "I know a lot of things. I could share them with you, but I'm not sure your girlfriend has that much time to waste."

"Tell me." Tidus said through gritted teeth.

* * *

Rikku stood by the praying statue that overlooked the town. Absent mindedly she picked at the ivy that was growing over it.

"Rikku!" Wakka called. She looked up to see Wakka helping Lulu up the beaten path, "You get the message too?"

"Yeah." Rikku said, "who else do you think we're waiting for?"

"I don't know," Wakka said as he wrapped his arms around Lulu, "You should be resting. We can find Lulu without you."

"No," Lulu said quietly, "He said he wanted us both of us."

"He actually said he wanted all three of us", Wakka explained to Rikku, "He knows Lu's pregnant. He knows all about us. I can only wonder what he's doing to Yuna to get this information."

"Maybe we know him." Rikku said.

"He could have lived right under our noses." Wakka agreed.

"Hay guys," Tidus said as he walked up.

"You look tired." Lulu observed.

"I've only slept a few hours since Yuna's disappearance." Tidus said.

"Us too." Wakka said.

"We should go." Tidus said.

"How do we know we're it?" Rikku asked.

"The voice told me when I arrived, I'd be the last one. He said he told you not to be late."

"Where are we going?" Wakka asked.

"Zanerken." Rikku said, "we have to take an airship to Zanerken."

"What, did he just tell us all separate pieces of information?" Wakka demanded.

"It seems that way," Lulu said, "That way we'd all come".

"We have to go." Wakka said.

"It's kind of funny," Tidus said, "All of us Journeying to Zanerken to protect Yuna. I wonder if that was his plan?"

"We won't know until we get there." Lulu said, Let's go.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuna awoke to a lighted room. She could smell the dried vomit on her face, which made her stomach curdle.

"So you're awake." The voice observed.

"What do you want with me?" Yuna cried.

"I want to play." The voice replied, "I want to see if your friends love you."

"My friends do love me!" Yuna shouted.

"We'll just see how much," he said, "They're on their way right now. Now close your eyes!"

"What?" Yuna asked, confused.

"Close. Your. Eyes." He said again, enunciating each word, "I have to clean you up so I can present you to your friends. You better keep your eyes closed. If you open them while I'm in the room, I'll kill your pregnant friend.

Yuna sucked in a sharp breath, "Don't you dare touch Lulu!"

"I won't as long as you do what I say, princess." The voice said, "Now shut Your eyes!"

Yuna closed her eyes tight with bitter tears running down her cheeks. She heard a loud clanking sound as if there were many locks separating, then he was in the room. She felt his breath upon her face. She jerked at the feeling of his touch on her face.

"So beautiful," he murmured, "I hope I won't have to ruin that." He placed a cold rag against her cheek and started to rub. "your friends will be here soon," He said as he moved down to her legs, "if they do what I say, you could be out of here in no time."

Yuna felt herself begin to tremble, but whether it was from rage, or fear she was unsure.

"There you are, Island Princess," he said as he pulled away the rag, "Keep your eyes closed until I leave the room. He demanded. Yuna held her eyes shut as she heard the locks fall again into place, but she was still to scared to open her eyes.

* * *

The ride to Zanerken was a long one. For most of the trip the four friends rode in silence.

"What do you think Yuna's doing?" Wakka asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know," Lulu said tiredly, "I just hope she's safe…and ok."

"She is," Tidus said, "I know it. Everything will be ok." His tone of voice contradicted his optimism.

"I wonder where in zanerken she could be?" Wakka asked.

"She is in the forgotten tower." Lulu said, "At least, that's what he told me."

"Doesn't it freak anyone else out that he seems to know how we think?" Rikku asked.

"How do you mean?" Tidus asked.

"Well, think about it. Tidus was told to arrive last, or he would have taken off without us. I was told we were to go to Zanerken because I drive an airship, and Lulu was told where in Zanerken to go, since she knows directions."

"Where is this forgotten tower?" Wakka asked.

"I think it's to the right of the dome, past some debris," Lulu said. "I think I remember seeing something a year ago. It looked like a tower, but it was huge. It looked like a miniature castle."

"The Siar estate!" Tidus said suddenly.

"The what?" Rikku asked.

"The Siars were probably the richest people in Zanerken. They built a fortress of a house for themselves."

"Alright then," Wakka said, "I guess that's where we're headed."

The room again grew silent, each lost in their own thoughts about their friend, about who had taken her. The silence was broken by two words uttered by Rikku. Words that they dreaded, yet waited anxiously to be spoke. "We're here."


	6. Chapter 6

Maester Khalil was not a happy man. He tried his best to keep a lid on his anger. "What do you mean, gone?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Um…I mean they've disappeared." Luzzu stumbled on the other line.

"That makes five people who've gone missing from Besaid. Do you know what will happen if word gets out about this? High Summoner Yuna gets kidnapped, and now her guardians? What is going on over there?"

"I'm not so sure her guardians were kidnapped, Luzzu said, they all disappeared at one time."

"That doesn't mean anything you idiot!" Maester Khalil shrieked, he could've threatened to hurt Yuna if they didn't follow him!"

"But their airship is missing," Luzzu insisted, "I think they may have gone searching for her."

"I hope your right," Khalil seethed, "or rather, you should hope you're right." With that he clicked off the line. "Gontac, Hort!" He demanded.

"Yes sir!" the two guard captains said.

"Take your teams and head for Besaid. Any strange people, arrest them and bring them here. No more people go missing, you got that? No one leaves! The town is on lock-down!"

"Sir!" The guard captains replied with a quick bow of their heads.

_Looks like I'll have to clean this mess up myself, _he thought.

* * *

The four weary travelers looked up at the giant stone building that now stood before them.

"Yuna's in there?" Wakka asked, his voice echoing across the destitute land.

"Quiet wakka!" Lulu whispered harshly, "Do you want him to hear you?" She held in her hands the onion knight, her strongest amplifier. They all had decided bringing weapons may be a good plan, but that's where it ended. They had no idea how they were going to free their friend. Suddenly the door swung wide open. "Enter!" a voice demanded.

Rikku gave them all a scared look, "We'd better do what he says," she said. One by one they all followed her into the darkness. The door swung shut just as suddenly as it had opened. "W-what's happening?" Rikku whimpered. Lulu gripped the kid's hand.

"It'll be ok, Rikku," she said, "I won't let anything happen to you."

The lights came on in a flash promoting screams of anguish from each. As their eyes adjusted to their surroundings, they took a look around. They were in a pretty crumbled room. The setting sun shone through the corner of a hole in the wall, casting shadows around like creeping spiders.

"Welcome!" the voice proclaimed, "why don't you come in? The next room is where the party is."

"Where's Yuna?" Tidus demanded as he brandished his sword.

"Oh, and before I forget, you see that hole in the wall where the sun shines? Why don't you toss your weapons outside? We wouldn't want them hurting someone, or rather, you wouldn't want me hurting someone." The voice said.

Wakka's anger was flared at the tinted hint, "Don't you touch Yuna!"

"That's all up to you," the sneered, "now, your weapons?" One by they all threw out their weapons.

"Now come into the other room. I'm not too worried about your black mage here. The baby prevents her from using any major spells," the voice continued, "but let's be clear. If she uses any spells at all, I'll fry your friend."

"Bastard!" Tidus breathed with gritted teeth.

The next room was huge and remodeled, not at all like the room they had all come through. It had many objects sprawled around. A low humming sound came from somewhere, and a table with a box lay in the middle. On the far end lay a steel door with a huge lock. "Yuna!" Wakka yelled.

"Silence!" The voice boomed. "Yep, that's where your princess lays."

Tidus was at the door in a flash, Pulling and pounding at the unmovable lock.

"Lu!" Wakka yelled. Thundaga exploded from her fingers. The door seemed to absorb it. A scream filled the air from behind the door.

"Yunie!" Rikku gasped. They all stopped and listened as Yuna's screams went on and on. Finally they died down to sobs and heavy breathing.

"Maybe now you'll listen to me." The voice laughed. "Try another stunt like that again, and I'll kill her!"

"What do you want from us?! Wakka demanded.

"I want to play a game." The voice said, "I call it, how much do you love your summoner?


	7. Chapter 7

All Yuna knew was pain. Pain that her friends were there and couldn't reach her, pain from the spell that had suddenly burst through the door and hit her, but mostly, pain from the fact that she knew they were all trapped. He could kill them all. Yuna looked again around the room for anything to free herself. She was hungry, tired, and thirsty. She had gotten nothing since her capture a day and a half ago.

"I'm sorry about that," the voice said to her, "maybe you should tell your friends to do what I say! Oh, that's right, you're not allowed to speak! Well actually you can. They can only hear you if I allow it. They probably think that I've killed you by the way you were carrying on."

"Why?" Yuna said, almost silently. She bowed her head and cried. A mechanical sound caught her attention. She looked up to see a screen pulling up in front of her. She watched as it flickered, then showed her feed of her friends.

"I thought you'd like to see your friends," the voice mocked, "sit tight princess, the fun is about to start.

* * *

"Maester Khalil? Come in. over."

"This is Khalil. Speak!" The maester said.

"I think we may have found the guardian's airship."

"Where?" Khalil demanded.

"We found it in Bikanel. We're bringing back the driver now."

"Who is it?" the Maester asked.

"He won't tell us."

"Well, bring him here and we'll make him tell us where he found the airship, and where the others are. I'll make him talk."

"Very well sir."

Khalil rubbed his temples at the growing headache. He would talk. One way or the other this nightmare would end.

* * *

Wakka held Lulu tightly as she gave a spasm and threw up. "You're ok, Lu, just sit down for a second."

"What's wrong?" Rikku asked worriedly.

"When you cast a spell, it has to first go through your body. That was the strongest type of spell she could do while pregnant at this stage. Any major ones could harm the baby. It just takes a lot out of her right now. She'll be fine in a second."

Lulu stood with help from her husband. "I'm ok." She said shakily.

"I'm glad." The voice boomed, "it wouldn't have been much fun if you died now."

"Shut up!" Wakka yelled.

"But the fun is about to start," the voice continued, "are you ready to play?"

"Looks like we don't have a choice…" Tidus said.

"Marvelous!" the voice said, "now look to your right, and tell me what you see."

"It looks like…a boiler." Rikku said.

"Correct" the voice said, "Now here's what I need you to do. I want one of you, I could care less which, to stick your hand in it."

They all bent down to look inside. Oil jumped and sputtered in a rolling boil. They vaguely recognized it as the faint humming noise they'd heard earlier.

"He's kidding, ya?" wakka said, not believing.

"Five seconds." the voice said, "And I will release the first lock. Don't, and I shove Yuna's torso in until the skin peels to the bone! You have two minutes to comply."

"That's crazy!" Lulu snapped, "five seconds would irreversibly damage your hand!"

"I think that's the point." Rikku said dryly.

"At least he left us some potions and gauze pads." Tidus said.

"We're running out of time!" Wakka said, "We need to figure something out."

Rikku stared at the bubbling mass, "Whose going to do it?" she asked, "I don't want him to burn Yunie! He will do that, though, won't he?"

"Without a doubt," Lulu said, "He's a sick man."

"Fine." Wakka said, "I'll do it."

"Wakka…" Tidus said.

"No," he replied, "we don't have time to argue." With that Wakka walked over to the vat, and taking a deep breath of hesitation, slammed his fist in. His screams bounced of the walls.

* * *

"Tell us who you work for!" Khalil screamed as he sent a fist into the prisoner's face. The prisoner's head whipped back from the strength, but he still said nothing. "Where are they?" Khalil demanded, "Tell me, and I might let your live."

"If I tell you, he will kill me for sure." The prisoner said as he spit out broken teeth.

"Listen you little shit, I'm going to kill you if you don't tell me, and I will make it long and painful."

The prisoner leaned forward and looked the maester full in the face. "Not nearly as slow and painful as he can do," he said, "trust me, your precious summoner is probably better off dead."

With a growl, Khalil smacked him so hard he flew backwards and smacked the floor unconscious. "Put him back in his cell," Khalil demanded. "Notify me when sleeping beauty awakes." He watched as the guards dragged the unconscious man out of the room.

"Should we call a healer to look at him?" one of them asked.

"No," Khalil said after some thinking, "Maybe after waking up to his own swollen pounding ugly mug will open his mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

Yuna sat in shock at the sat before her. She couldn't hear any sound, but what her eyes perceived was enough to fill her with nightmares for years to come. Wakka was on the floor with lulu cuddling his head in her hands, shouting what looked like commands to Rikku and Tidus who were applying potions and gauze to a slab of meat that had once been Wakka's hand. She felt her stomach jump, but kept the nausea down this time.

"Wow, looks like he loves you." The voice mocked.

"You monster!" Yuna said, her voice hoarse in amazement.

"Oh, that's nothing," he crowed, "sit tight, baby, it's all just begun. Let's find your friends' limit, shall we?"

"My friends will stop at nothing to save me!" Yuna said, here eyes blazing.

"Oh? We shall see. Time for round two. Are you having fun yet?"

* * *

Wakka's breathing was shallow. "Rikku," Lulu said, "quickly, hand me another potion." gingerly she poured it down his throat, "He's going into shock! Wakka, stay with me baby."

Rikku took note of the fear in Lulu's eyes as she again set to wrapping wakka's hand. The potions had healed the dissolved skin so it wouldn't get infected, but the scarring would remain.

"I just wish we could do something about the pain." Tidus said as he elevated wakka's legs.

"Ssh!" Lulu replied, "He's coming to." They all watched with worry as Wakka began to stir. He took one look at his hand, and began to cry.

"It's ok honey," Lulu said as she stroked his face.

"Did…I make…the five seconds?" he gasped through his pain.

"Tidus had to help you towards the end," Rikku said, "You nearly passed out at three seconds."

"I'm sorry man." Tidus said, unable to meet wakka's gaze.

"You did what…you had to." wakka said, "At least…now he won't hurt Yuna."

"I'm not so sure about that." The voice said.

"What do you want?" Tidus yelled.

"Anyone ready for round two?" The voice jeered.

"Round…two?" Rikku asked nervously.

"Oh yes," he said excitedly, "and this one is just for you, Rikku the Albehd."

"You leave her alone, ya?" Wakka exploded.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about, cripple?"

Wakka's face hardened. "No. Leave Rikku alone."

"If you walk to your left," the voice went on, "You'll come to a door, Rikku. Slowly Rikku made her way to the door and opened it. Her loud gasp sent the others running over.

"What is it, Rikku?" Lulu asked.

"A pool of water." Rikku said quietly, but it wasn't the water that had caught her attention. It was the large fiend that had. Lightning shot from its limbs.

"three minutes." the voice said. "Get in the pool, Rikku. It's time to overcome your fear. You have two minutes to gain some strength from your friends. If you leave the pool, I will know, Rikku. If you fail to face your fear, Your cousin will pay a hefty price. I will carve my name into her beautiful, perfect face. Ready? Set. Go. With that they were again plunged into silence. Rikku was trembling uncontrollably.

"What are you waiting for?" Tidus cried, "Go!"

"Tidus!" Lulu said sharply, "Rikku, you have to do it, she said quietly, we will be right here.

"I…can't!" Rikku said through her tears.

"You have to." Wakka said sternly, "if you don't, he'll do worse to Yuna."

"Ok." Rikku said. Slowly she turned to face the water, her eyes wide, "It's…gonna hurt?" She asked it like a question.

"Yes," Lulu said, "but not nearly as bad as what will happen if you don't. Go on, Rikku."

Rikku nodded and turned back to the room. Suddenly she was in the water, soaked from head to toe. She whirled around just as the door swung shut. It was her turn to scream.

* * *

Luzzu walked around Besaid In a daze. The town was in an uproar. He again searched his friends' houses for clues to where they could have gone. The guards had arrived in droves, checking tents, asking questions. _How could one guy cause so much trouble? _He thought to himself. _Where could they be?_

A guard's sharp shout rang out. "Come with me." he said. Luzzu followed the officer to the lodge.

"Hello." two men said in unison.

"Hi." Luzzu said, wearily sitting down.

"I am Gontac and this is Hort. We have some questions to ask you. Have you seen anyone suspicious around here in these last few days?"

"No," Luzzu said, "I've told you guys that a thousand times!"

"You haven't told us." Gontac said.

"Did the others say anything before they left?" Hort asked.

"Not a word," Luzzu said, "They were gone before I realized it."

"I thought you were helping in the search of Yuna." Hort continued.

"I was." Luzzu replied.

"And yet they left you behind?" Gontac retorted.

"Yes," Luzzu said.

"I don't believe that." Hort said, "Don't go far, Luzzu. As far as we're concerned, you're a suspect.


	9. Chapter 9

The three minutes were like an enternity. Rikku had long since stopped screaming. Wakka was beside himself with worry, and regret.

"I shouldn't have pushed her, ya?" Wakka cried.

"You had no choice," Lulu said, "Rikku is stronger that she thinks she is. She'll be ok."

The door swung open and Rikku walked out, her eyes wild.

"Rikku…"Wakka began.

The girl jumped at his voice.

"Rikku?" Lulu asked.

Rikku looked at her with dead eyes, her body trembling. They watched her eyes slowly roll to the back of her head.

"Catch her!" Lulu cried.

Tidus reached out and caught the unconscious Rikku. "She's still alive," he said relieved, "It must have been just to much for her."

Lulu instantly began to tend to the teen's wounds. "Why her?" She asked, "Why'd he call her out?

"I don't know." Wakka said, "I don't understand this guy at all."

"At least she's not too hurt," Lulu said, "I think she was more scared then hurt."

"Those are some nasty burns, though." Tidus observed.

"Nothing a potion won't fix." Lulu said.

"I wonder why he gave us those, ya?" Wakka asked.

"It's all part of his game," Tidus answered, "I think he wants us to all be coherent enough for what's coming next."

"Well said." the voice returned.

"Who are you? Lulu demanded, "did you pick us all at random?"

"Of course not!" the voice snapped, "I am here to do to you what you did to a close friend of mine."

"Who?" Tidus asked.

"I still have one more round to go," The voice said with a voice as sweet as poisoned honey, "but first, perhaps it's time I tell you who I am.

The Prisoner was dead, and with him their only lead.

* * *

"Luzzu is one of us!" Khalil screamed, "Our only link to the victims is dead!"

"But sir," Hort began, "He claims he was helping the victims-"

"Because of orders from me! Khalil cried, "Now, I'm only going to say this once. Leave. Luzzu. Alone!"

"Yes sir." Hort said.

Khalil's phone beeped as a signal from another call. He looked at the ID. Luzzu. _Speak of the devil _he thought. He switched the call over. Let Hort wonder what had happened to him.

Luzzu held Rikku's cell phone as if it were the Holy grail. Whether she had hid it between the wall and the bed on purpose or by accident, it didn't matter. What did matter was the recording. It had been deleted, but Luzzu had managed to revive the message:

_Hello Rikku. Don't tell anyone about this call, and delete it when your done. Meet your friends at the praying statue. Bring them to your airship and fly them to zanerken. Hurry. Your cousin's life depends on it._

He could hear the Maester's hurried voice on the other line, "Dispatch all units to Zanerken, Now! Luzzu, tell Hort and Gontac to get out of that town and fly to zanerken now! With any luck, we can reach them before it's too late."


	10. Chapter 10

Yuna shook with anger now. "Stop this!" she screamed, "You want to kill me? Than kill me!"

"Don't you dare!" Wakka yelled.

"Wakka?" Yuna yelped in surprise.

"Yuna!" her three friends chorused.

She watched as Tidus came running toward the door. "Yuna, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she said, "How's Rikku?"

"Sleeping." Tidus said, "Lulu put her to sleep after she came too so she could again tend her wounds. She's scared out of her mind, Yuna."

"He didn't get mad?" Yuna asked.

"I…guess not," Tidus said, "I don't think…Lulu! Wake Rikku up now!"

Yuna looked at Lulu's surprised face. Instantly Lulu bent to rouse the sleeping child.

"She…won't wake up?" Lulu said in surprise.

"Try harder!" Tidus demanded as he ran over.

It took all three of them to wake her up.

"Antidote!" Tidus shouted. Quickly they searched around, but there was none in sight. In desperation, Tidus forced his fingers down her throat.

"What are you doing?" Yuna asked.

"Getting rid of the poison." Tidus said as Rikku threw up green bile. Again and again Tidus shoved, and Rikku spewed. They watched as color returned to the girl's face. "What…happened?" Rikku asked groggily.

"You mean you don't remember?" Lulu asked.

"All I remember is a door opening and Wakka Pushing me in- you big meanie!- then I hit the water, and the fiend! It was so big! I tried to run, but I couldn't get out of the pool. That's all I remember."

"A poisonous fish, maybe?" Yuna asked.

"Yunie?" Rikku cried.

"Yes, I'm here." Yuna said.

"How'd you know it was poison?" Lulu asked.

"I've seen enough poisoned people to recognize the signs." Tidus replied, "At first I thought Rikku was scared, but when He didn't do anything when Lulu put Rikku to sleep, I just knew."

"Very good," the voice said, "I'm impressed. Have you all had a nice chat?"

"Let her go!" Tidus snarled.

"But I thought you wanted to know why I brought you here.

Yuna watched in horror as the screen disappeared.

* * *

"Why?" Tidus heard Yuna ask. He helped the wobbly Rikku to her feet.

"Yes, why?" he asked.

"Because," He said in a cold tone, "A year and a half ago you all took someone very dear to me away."

"Who?" Rikku asked.

"As if you don't know!" He snarled. "He was a maester, and the only bridge between man and Guado."

"Seymour!?" Yuna gasped.

"That's Maester Seymour!" He cried, "And yes, I am Guido. Maester seymour's brother."

"I never knew he had a brother," Wakka whispered.

"Our parents never mentioned me, "Guido said, "They saw what happened to my older brother. Since I looked human enough to pass, they placed me in the care of the monks at Luca temple and told everyone that I had been kidnapped and murdered! When my brother was grown, he found me and took care of me himself. He fought to bridge the gap between scum like you humans and us guado.

"When they told me he was dead, I was crushed. I searched high and low for his murderers, and finally fate brought me to you. You will pay for what you've done!"

"Seymour was bad news, ya?" Wakka said.

"He tried to kill us!" Rikku added.

"Silence!" Guido shouted. "Yuna should have been honored to marry my brother, and willing to die with him! It's time for my grande finale! Oh, and Rikku, maybe next time you'll keep better tabs on your phone!"

He was gone before they could respond.

* * *

"All units head straight for Zanerken." A voice squawked over an intercom._ I'm coming guys,_ Luzzu thought as he helped navigate the airship. The sky looked as if a bunch of mechanical birds were headed south for winter.

"Zanerken dead ahead." Another voice squawked. Luzzu looked down at the ruined city under him.

"Copy that." He said into his radio. He just hoped they'd got there in time.


	11. Chapter 11

"Yuna?" Wakka cried, "Are you still there? Yuna?"

"It's no use, wakka," Lulu said, "He's shut her up again."

"When will this end?" Rikku asked tiredly.

"Soon, honey," Lulu said.

"I hope." Tidus answered

"Go to the table in the middle of the room." Guido demanded. They all complied, to tired to argue. "Open the box." he directed.

Tidus opened the box to reveal a gun. He snapped his hand back as if someone had bit it.

"Here's the final round," Guido said, "For years summoners were willing to give their lives for their people, but are you willing to die for her? The gun contains a single shot. Choose which of you will die. Fail to do so, and I will kill Yuna so Slowly, she'll cry for it before it comes. I'm feeling generous, and since your "rescue team" is out exploring the dome, I'll give you five minutes. Shoot carefully, because if you miss, you have the remaining time to choke the life out of him. I'll be watching. The person may not kill himself. His "friend" must do it. Go ahead and pull out the second Item if you please."

With shaking hands Tidus pulled out a timer set for five minutes. They looked in shock at the dwindling seconds.

"time started as soon as you touched it," The voice explained, "I'll talk to some of you later.

* * *

"Hay!" Yuna screamed, "Hay!"

"You rang, my lady?" Guido chimed.

"What have you done with my friends?" she asked angrily.

"Their still there." Guido said, "You just can't see them. They have some decisions to make."

"What type of decisions?" Yuna demanded.

"You had better hope your friends love you," Guido replied coldly, "Because the decision is on your life."

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Rikku asked, "One of us has to die? That's insane! We're not doing this, are we?" She looked into her friends' faces. Each had tears in their eyes. "No." Rikku said.

"We don't have a choice." Wakka said.

"I'm getting really tired of those words!" Tidus exploded.

"Oh yeah?" Wakka challenged, "Well, why don't you think of something then?"

"What about the rescue party?" Rikku asked, "Didn't he say there were people here looking for us?"

"Even if they did find us," Lulu said, "They wouldn't be able to get in. The doors here bolt tight. They wouldn't get in in three minutes."

Rikku's heart sunk, "I wanna go home." She said as tears began to run down her face."

"Lulu," Tidus said, "We have no other way?"

The mage sadly shook her head and reached out to comfort the broken teen.

"Very well then." Tidus said, "I've thought this through. The one who has to die is me. Lulu is pregnant, so obviously we can't kill who, and even if she weren't, I will not let a woman die in the place of a man. We can't…no…we won't even mention Rikku."

Rikku flinched at the sound of her name.

"I could take the bullet." Wakka volunteered.

"No, Wakka, you can't." Tidus said, "You're a father. This was his plan all along. He knew it'd have to be me. I'm pretty sure he thought I'd be the one to stick my hand in the oil, too."

"Tidus…" Lulu began.

"One minute, thirty seconds." Tidus said, "We're out of time." Slowly he picked up the gun and handed it to Lulu. "Wakka's hand is hurt, Lulu. He…can't shoot with his other hand.

"Tidus…"

"Take Rikku, Wakka," Tidus interrupted, "don't let her watch.

Quietly Wakka took the sobbing child and placed her head upon his chest.

"Tell Yuna I love her." He said with tears in his eyes, "Take care of her."

"We will." Wakka said, "I promise you we will get Yuna out of here."

Tidus glanced at the clock. 50 seconds. "Lulu," he said as he gave her the gun, "We only have time for one try at this." He placed the nozzel over his heart. "Shoot." he said.


	12. Chapter 12

"Over here!" a voice shouted. Luzzu ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

"What?" he demanded.

"We've found their weapons." Hort said, "I think they're in here."

Luzzu looked up at the huge foreboding building that lay ahead of him.

"Yuna!" He shouted as he ran for the door, "Wakka!" he pulled at the handle, which was bolted tight. "Dammit!" he cried as he banged against the door._ No amount of explosives would even make a mark against this_, he thought. They had come all this way only to hit a wall in the investigation. The Irony made him want to cry.

* * *

Yuna's heart danced in anticipation. She had no idea what was going on out there, but she could sense it wasn't good. Guido had been so kind to update her every minute that her friends didn't really love her, That she was going to die. He'd stopped after telling her she had one minute to live. He had even laughed. Yuna cried. _So this is it,_ she thought bitterly. "I love you, Tidus. She whispered silently as tears ran down her face.

"I love you all."

* * *

Lulu shook on the inside, but somehow she kept her arm firm. The gun felt cold in her hand. She gave a quick glance at the clock. Thirty seconds.

"Do it!" Tidus screamed, "Lulu, Shoot. Me. Now!

Lulu looked into Tidus' eyes. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, and pulled the trigger. The boom was amazingly loud, Their ears screamed as it echoed off the walls. Tidus jerked as if hit by a truck, blood spurting from his chest and mouth. He fell straight back. His body gave a single convulsion, and he lay still.

Lulu looked at the clock. Fifteen seconds. Dropping the gun, Lulu shrank to her knees, and cried.

"Is…he dead?" Rikku whimpered as she peeked around Wakka.

Lulu didn't answer, she just slowly rocked. Rikku's sobs came in gulping gasps.

"Lulu," she cried, "I wanna go home!" She ran over to the mage, and the two embraced crying.

Wakka raced over to Tidus' body. His lifeless eyes stared up at him. There was blood everywhere, on everyone. Slowly and tenderly he reached down, and closed Tidus' eyes. "What have we done?" he said quietly. He held both Women in his arms, his tears joining their's. Tidus was dead.

They all jumped at the maniacal laughter of Guido.

"Beautiful", he crowed, "absolutely beautiful."

"You shut the hell up!" Wakka raged, "we did what you wanted, now let us go!"

"As you wish, killers." Guido said, "Yuna my dear, now that they've murdered your boyfriend, you may go."

They watched as the mechanical lock fell and the door swung open, revealing Yuna.

"Yuna!" Wakka said as he ran toward her. With one swift tug he pulled her free, and held her in his arms.

"Tidus is…dead?" she asked.

"He…made us kill him, Yuna." Lulu said quietly.

Yuna's sobs were loud. They heard a door open in the distance. "Anybody here?" a voice called out.

"In here!" Wakka shouted.

Luzzu was the first one in the room, his eyes falling to Tidus immediately. "Get a healer in here!" he called.

"He's gone." Lulu said dully, "There's nothing you can do."

"What happened here?" a new voice boomed.

"Maester khalil, please!" Luzzu said, they're all traumatized."

"Bring blankets." Khalil ordered, "Let's get these kid's on an airship and away from here."

"What about Guido?" Rikku asked.

"Who?" Luzzu asked

"Guido," Lulu said, he is seymour's brother. He was kept a secret which is why no one knew. It seems that that kidnap and murder thing in Luca was a cover-up."

"He's the one who brought us here." Wakka said.

Two guards came running over to them. "Sir," on of them said, "There is no one else here. We have secured the premises."

"Put out an APB on a guido" Khalil said, "The rest of you? Let's get these guys home. Have a healer look at the pregnant one first, then the rest on the airship."

"Yes sir!" a chorus of voices replied.

" Wrap up the body and take it with us. Take extra care, You hear me? These kids are traumatized enough without the need to watch you brutalize their friend."

Another round of "Yes sirs!"

"Come on," he addressed the four, Let's get you out of here. Your safe now."


	13. disturbia

The sun blew brightly on Besaid Island, but they barely even noticed it anymore. One month had passed and still remembrance of their ordeal stayed fresh in their minds. Promises to catch Guido had turned up empty. He had simply disappeared. Tidus's funeral had gone off beautifully. Another summoner had preformed the sending instead of Yuna who couldn't bring herself to do it. The four survivors stuck together, waiting for the sun to shine again on their pitiful existence.

Wakka had reconstructive surgery on a hand that would never play blitzball again. Rikku was hospitalized after losing too much weight due to depression. Lulu had already begun placing the memories deep inside her stoic being along with her parents, along with Chappu.

Yuna walked through life half the woman she had been. She would never be able to shake the feeling that someone was watching her. She returned to the house they all now shared, too afraid to live alone. She walked over to her bed. A piece of paper lay on her pillow. She picked it up.

So You live, Island Princess. Or at least, you live while half asleep. Your friends and you have quite a strong bond. Guess next time I'll have to try harder. Who knows? I may not stop until you're all dead. Ciao for now. I look forward to our next meeting.

--Guido.


End file.
